icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas Stars
Green, Black, white, silver |media_affiliates = FSN Southwest KDFI WBAP (820 AM) |owner(s) = Tom Gaglardi |general_manager = Jim Nill |head_coach = Ken Hitchcock |captain = Jamie Benn |minor_league_affiliates = Texas Stars (AHL) Idaho Steelheads (ECHL) Allen Americans (CHL) |stanley_cup_champs = 1''' (1998–99) |presidents_trophies = '''2 (1997–98, 1998–98) |conference_champs = 2''' (1998-99, 1999-00) |division_champs = '''7 (1996-97, 1997-98, 1998-99, 1999-00, 2000-01, 2002-03, 2005-06) |off_web = stars |home = |away = |alt = |ice_rink = |typen = 2 |type1 = Stars |type2 = Stars outline }} The Dallas Stars are a National Hockey League team based in Dallas, Texas. They are members of the Pacific Division of the Western Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL). Prior to 1993, the team was known as the Minnesota North Stars. Franchise history 1967-1993: Minnesota Years The Minnesota North Stars began play in 1967 as part of the NHL's six-team expansion. Home games were played at the newly-constructed Metropolitan Sports Center (the "Met Center") in Bloomington, Minnesota. Initially successful both on the ice and at the gate, the North Stars fell victim to financial problems after several poor seasons in the mid-1970s. In 1978, the North Stars were purchased by the owners of the Cleveland Barons (formerly the California Golden Seals), the Gund brothers, George III and Gordon, and the NHL permitted the two failing franchises to merge. The merged team retained the name Minnesota North Stars, but assumed the Barons’ place in the Adams Division. The merger brought with it a number of talented players, and the North Stars were revived, making the Stanley Cup Finals in 1981, where they lost in five games to the New York Islanders. However, by the early 1990s, declining attendance and the inability to secure a new downtown revenue-generating arena led ownership to request permission to move the team to the San Francisco Bay Area in 1990. The NHL rejected the request, and instead agreed to award an expansion franchise, the San Jose Sharks, to the Gund brothers. The North Stars were sold to a group of investors that were originally looking to place a team in San Jose, although one of the group's members, Norman Green, would eventually gain control of the team. In the following season, Minnesota made it to the Stanley Cup Finals, only to lose to the Pittsburgh Penguins. 1993: Relocation to Dallas In 1993, amid further attendance woes and bitter personal controversy, Green obtained permission to move the team to the Reunion Arena in Dallas, Texas, where they were renamed the Stars. The NHL, to quell the controversy, promised the fans of Minnesota a return in the future with a new franchise; that promise was fulfilled in 2000 when Minnesota was awarded the Minnesota Wild as an expansion franchise. In the 1994 playoffs the Stars lost to the cinderella-story Vancouver Canucks. Green would later sell the team to Tom Hicks. In 1999 the Stars under [[Ed Belfour|'Ed Belfour']] won the franchise's first Stanley Cup, versus the Buffalo Sabres in six games. Dallas returned to the Cup Finals in 2000, but would lose to the New Jersey Devils. For 2001-02, the team moved to a new arena, the American Airlines Center. Despite initial reservations about the move to Texas, the Stars have enjoyed success both on and off the ice. On top of their 1999 Cup, they have won two Presidents' Trophies as the team with the best overall regular-season record. Dallas has also won seven division titles and two Western Conference titles in the past ten seasons. In the last ten years the Dallas Stars, Detroit Red Wings, and New Jersey Devils have had the most points. 2006 - current season The Stars made a number of changes during summer 2006. Former Stars goalkeeper Andy Moog was promoted to Assistant General Manager for Player Development (he kept his job as goaltending coach), and former player Ulf Dahlen was hired as an assistant coach. The Stars allowed center Jason Arnott, defenseman Willie Mitchell and goaltender Johan Hedberg to leave as free agents. Forward Niko Kapanen was traded to the Atlanta Thrashers and the remaining two years on right-winger Bill Guerin's contract were bought out. The Stars received Patrik Stefan and Jaroslav Modry in the Atlanta trade, and signed Eric Lindros, Jeff Halpern, Matthew Barnaby and Darryl Sydor as free agents. Young goaltender Mike Smith was promoted to the NHL to serve as Marty Turco's backup. On September 29, 2006, Brenden Morrow was announced as new team captain, taking the "C" from Mike Modano, who had served in the role since 2003. Modano is the last major Minnesota North Star still with the club. During the season, center Mike Ribeiro, winger Ladislav Nagy and defenseman Mattias Norstrom were added through three separate trades. Young players Joel Lundqvist, Krys Barch, Nicklas Grossman, Chris Conner all saw significant ice time while other players were out of the lineup with injuries. On January 24, 2007, the 55th National Hockey League All-Star Game was held at the American Airlines Center. Defenceman Philippe Boucher and goaltender Marty Turco would represent the Stars as part of the Western Conference All-Star roster. On March 13, 2007, Mike Modano scored his 500th career NHL goal, making him only the 39th player and 2nd American to ever reach 500 goals. On March 17, 2007, Modano scored his 502nd and 503rd NHL goals, breaking the record for an American-born player previously held by Joe Mullen. The Stars qualified for the playoffs as the #6 seed in the Western conference and squared off against the Vancouver Canucks in the first round of the playoffs. Goalkeeper Marty Turco pitched three shutout wins -- in games 2, 5 and 6 -- but the Stars' offense failed to capitalize and they lost the series 4-3. The Stars finished #5 during the 07-08 season. On April 25, 2008, in Round 1 of the Stanley Cup Playoffs, the Stars eliminated the defending Stanley Cup champions, the Anaheim Ducks, in six games. On May 4, 2008, the Stars finished off the San Jose Sharks in six games, to advance to the Western Conference Finals, where they lost to the eventual champions Detroit Red Wings 4-2. Team information Jerseys The team since its inception has used the Stars logo jersey on both home and away jerseys. Dallas Stars home jersey is white, and the road jersey is green. Arena The Stars played in 17,001 capacity Reunion Arena from their relocation in 1994, until the club moved to the 18,500 capacity American Airlines Center in 2001. It has become tradition that the fans in attendance shout "stars" during the phrasing of the word as the National Anthem is sung. At games, as part of the entertainment, a Kahlenberg KDT-123 fog horn sounds after every goal. The "Dallas Stars Fight Song", recorded by Fort Worth natives Pantera, is played when the Stars hit the ice after every intermission. Broadcasters All Dallas Stars games are broadcast on radio on KTCK under a five-year deal announced in January 2009.44 KTCK replaced WBAP, which had broadcast games since the beginning of the 1994 season after KLIF has broadcast the first season in Dallas in 1993. Television coverage occurs primarily on Fox Sports Southwest (FSN), with KTXA (Channel 21) or FSSW+ broadcasting games when FSSW has a conflict. The Stars, along with the Buffalo Sabres, are 1 of only 2 NHL teams to simulcast the entirety of their games on TV and radio, which the team has done since their 1993 arrival in Dallas. The original broadcast team from 1993 to 1996 was Mike Fornes (play-by-play) and Ralph Strangis (color). Fornes left the broadcast team after the 1995–96 season; Strangis moved to the play-by-play role and color commentator [[Dave Strader|'Dave Strader']] was added. Although both the DFW-area's large media market and the team's fan base could theoretically support separate television and radio broadcast teams, the Stars have continued simulcasting due to the popularity of "Ralph and Razor" (as they are known) among local listeners and viewers. Like other NHL teams, the Stars now have a live radio broadcast transmitted inside American Airlines Center on 97.5 FM. This is done because AM radio signals often cannot penetrate concrete and steel building exteriors. Strangis retired from the booth after the 2014–15 season and was replaced by [[Dave Strader|'Dave Strader']]. In June 2016, Strader was diagnosed with cholangiocarcinoma, a fairly rare and aggressive form of cancer of the bile duct. To begin the 2016–17 season, Reaugh assumed play-by-play duties while Strader underwent treatment. Studio analyst and former Stars defenseman, Craig Ludwig, took over as color commentator. During a break in Strader's treatment, he returned to the broadcast booth on February 18, 2017, a 4-3 overtime home win against the Tampa Bay Lightning. After the game, the Stars saluted Strader at center ice. Tragically, on October 1, 2017, Dave Strader passed away, succumbing to the cancer at the age of 62. The 2017-18 season saw [[Daryl Reaugh|'Daryl Reaugh']] and Craig Ludwig promoted permanently. [[Dave Strader|'Dave Strader']] TV and radio play-by-play [[Daryl Reaugh|'Daryl Reaugh']] TV and radio color commentstor Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, OTL = Overtime Losses, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' :1 Season was shortened due to the 1994–95 NHL lockout. :2 Season was cancelled due to the 2004–05 NHL lockout. :3 As of the 2005–06 NHL season, all games tied after overtime will be decided in a shootout; SOL (Shootout losses) will be recorded as OTL in the standings. :4 Season was shortened due to the 2012–13 NHL lockout. Notable players Current roster Team captains Note: This list does not include former captains of the Minnesota North Stars and Oakland Seals *Mark Tinordi, 1993-1995 *Neal Broten, 1995 *Derian Hatcher, 1995-2003 *Mike Modano, 2003-2006 *Brenden Morrow, 2006-2013 *Jamie Benn, 2013- present Hall of Famers Please see the Hall of Fame section for the Minnesota North Stars for a list of franchise Hockey Hall of Fame members. No one who has played for the team in Dallas has been inducted to the Hockey Hall of Fame yet. Retired numbers *'7' Neal Broten, C, 1981-95, including 1993-95 in Dallas & 1997, number retired February 7, 1998 *'8' Bill Goldsworthy, RW, 1967-77, number retired February 15, 1992 *'19' Bill Masterton, C, 1967-68, number retired January 17, 1987 *'9' [[Mike Modano|'Mike Modano']], C, 1989-2010, number retiring March 8, 2014 Note: Goldsworthy and Masterton played for the Minnesota North Stars. First-round draft picks Note: This list does not include selections of the Minnesota North Stars. *1993: Todd Harvey (9th overall) *1994: Jason Botterill (20th overall) *1995: Jarome Iginla (11th overall) *1996: Ric Jackman (5th overall) *1997: Brenden Morrow (25th overall) *1998: None *1999: None *2000: Steve Ott (25th overall) *2001: Jason Bacashihua (26th overall) *2002: Martin Vagner (26th overall) *2003: None *2004: Mark Fistric (28th overall) *2005: Matt Niskanen (28th overall) *2006: Ivan Vishnevskiy (27th overall) *2007: None *2008: None Franchise scoring leaders These are the top-ten point-scorers in franchise (Minnesota & Dallas) history. Figures are updated after each completed NHL regular season. ''Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games Played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; P/G = Points per game; * = current Stars player'' Points Goals Assists NHL awards and trophies Stanley Cup *1998-99 Presidents' Trophy *1997-98, 1998-99 Clarence S. Campbell Bowl *1998-99, 1999-00 Conn Smythe Trophy *Joe Nieuwendyk: 1998-99 Frank J. Selke Trophy *Jere Lehtinen: 1997-98, 1998-99, 2002-03 Lester Patrick Trophy *Neal Broten: 1997-98 Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award *[[Ed Belfour|'Ed Belfour']]: 1999-00 *Marty Turco: 2000-01, 2002-03 William M. Jennings Trophy *Ed Belfour & Roman Turek: 1998-99 Franchise individual records *Most Goals in a season: Dino Ciccarelli; Brian Bellows, 55 (1981-82; 1989-90) *Most Assists in a season: Neal Broten, 76 (1985-86) *Most Points in a season: Bobby Smith, 114 (1981-82) *Most Penalty Minutes in a season: Basil McRae, 378 (1987-88) *Most Points in a season, defenseman: Craig Hartsburg, 77 (1981-82) *Most Points in a season, rookie: Neal Broten, 98 (1981-82) *Most Wins in a season: [[Ed Belfour|'Ed Belfour']], 35 (2005-06) *Most Shutouts in a season (including playoffs: [[Ed Belfour|'Ed Belfour']], (1998-99) References See also *Minnesota North Stars *Oakland Seals *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons *List of Stanley Cup champions External links *Official website of the Dallas Stars *DallasStarsHockey - Stars Statistical Site *Dallas Stars Podcast - Weekly Podcast on the NHL and Stars *Hockey Pacific: Fan site for Dallas Stars and the NHL's Pacific Division }} Category:Dallas Stars Category:Ice hockey teams in Texas Category:American ice hockey teams Category:National Hockey League teams Category:National Hockey League team